Wild west
by skatonic241
Summary: Fairy Tail characters dropped into a western theme. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it characters... Enjoy**

It was quiet on the hottest day we had had in weeks. Everyone was on edge after the sheriff was killed by bandits about a month ago. Nobody in this god forsaken town even trusts the deputy to do his job.

So here I am watching over the riff raff. How they chose me as their protector I'll never understand. Maybe it was my skilled shooting or my cold stare. Either way, not a soul here really liked the idea. But I guess I'm better than that idiot they call a deputy. There is one person in this run down little town that keeps me on my toes, and she sure as hell won't back off either. Though anytime I get close to catching her at her no good antics, somehow she slips away like it was none of her business. She reminded me of all those fables about supposed good thief's, stealing from the rich. Although, I'm not sure she gives to the poor.

Today was strange because not even Brooks was out and about causing trouble. I kept my hand on my gun as I peered around the quite town. The whining deputy had come to me earlier saying there was trouble. And now I wanted to kill him.

Nothing was happening, not a damn thing. No banks getting robbed or wagon getting hit. No 'savages' terrorizing the town folk. Not even a tumble weed passing through. Nothing. I grit my teeth and turned to head back to the saloon when I saw it, a streak of white and black coming fast. I cracked my neck and smirked stepping out into the empty road to head off the would be ridder.

The white stallion halted just in front of me and the cloaked figure dismounted with a grunt. "So this is how you greet a friend these days." His voice was almost to low to to tell who it was. "Loki, what are you doing here?" I demanded of my long time friend. "Didn't Mac tell you I was coming?" He asked looking over at the deputy. "Idiot..." I mumbled under my breath as I showed Loki into the saloon for a drink to see why he rode all this way from Magnolia.

"So there is this big gathering of outlaws happening not far from here. I came here to let you know, I think the target is BlackLake." Loki stated after downing his whiskey. He looked over at his friend and sighed, she was still in shock. "Look JoJo we can help you relocate I..." She about slapped the taste right out of his mouth.

"Don't call me that. That's almost worse than my full name." Jo finally stated glaring him down, her purple eyes glimmering a bit at the thought of taking down a group of outlaws. Loki rubbed his cheek and sat back in his chair, "Now that's the Jo I know." He smirked at his little rhyme then leaned back in to whisper the details he knew about the meeting.

Little did they know 'slick' Jess Brooks was listening in on their conversation. *So that must be what Bacchus was telling me about earlier. I have to see what they know. And who the hell is leading them.* She thought while slowly exiting the saloon to head out to the spot Loki mentioned to the would be sheriff.

After Loki left, Jo stepped into the jail house and sighed. "So what's going down boss?" Orga asked from behind the big ass gun he was cleaning. "You look more tense than before." Rufus mentioned sliding his feet off of his small desk. "We have some outlaws to take care of." Jo growled placing her guns into the holsters then heading out with her two enforcers in tow.

Once they arrived Jo wasn't shocked to see that Jellal was the leader with Meredy at his side. "Perfect..." She muttered slouching down against the rock she was hiding behind. "What's the plan?" Rufus asked glancing over the rock at the two evil doers. "We wait and see what their plan is." Jo stated tipping her hat to cover her eyes. "Not like those two are wanted anyways."

She hated having to look into the dark green abyss of Rufus' eyes and not show her desire for him. But he was her subordinate and that was all it could ever be. Orga was her rock in these kinds of situations, he barely moved let alone made noise. *Wish Rufus talked a little less when we are on stake outs.* She thought glancing out at the man still chattering on about some robbery he remembered when he first started working.

Jo leaned over the rock, peering out at the gathering of outlaws around the campfire. They were all there. The worst of the worst. A group of ruthless bank robbers, the Oracion Seis. Another group of merciless killers called Raven Tail were there. Not to mention another infamous group, Grimoire Heart, known for their brutality and heartless attacks on innocent citizens. All of them gathered around the fire, Jellal and his side kick Meredy leading the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

"So..." He started getting everyone's attention. All eyes were on the blue haired man. "We are all aware that the sheriff of Blacklake is dead thanks to Raven Tail." He tipped his hat at the leader of the pack Ivan. "This town could be a booming city that we can all profit from. I plan on doing that. I am the only one of us that isn't wanted by the deputy, so therefore I will take the lead as the new sheriff."

Laughter erupted from every outlaw. "You think anyone will let you be in charge?" Cobra, a member of the oracion seis stated trying not to laugh harder as he spoke. "That girl they have in charge now, Jo was it, she'll tear you to shreds!" The leader of Grimoire heart Hades chuckled pointing at the clueless man. "Any of you have a better idea?" Meredy stated plainly.

It went silent. They would never admit it, but she was a scary little girl. It was at that time Jesse decided to make her grand entrance. "Looks like I'm late." She said stepping into the light of the flickering fire. *i knew it* Jo said to herself seeing her light blue hair flail on the breeze.

Jesse dropped her can of beer in the fire after chugging the rest. "So... Gonna make Blacklake a booming city? Good luck getting through that Jo chick. She's a mean one." She smiled leaning on Meredy. The pink haired girl shrugged her off of her with a mean glare. Jesse twirled her gun on her finger, "She's got a great shot. Hope you guys can run." She shot at the rock the would be sheriff hid behind, startling her a bit.

After going over Jellal's extensive plan, all parties went their separate ways. None were to sure of the impending battle, but if all went to plan, they would have the riches they all desired.

"I don't recall inviting you to this little meeting of mine." He hated this girl. Every time he had the chance to get what he desperately wanted she got in the way. "I heard about it through some friends." She looked over to the group of bandits and killers leaving. He snarled, "I have no use for your skills." She was getting on his nerves.

Meredy pulled him down, whispering something into his ear. He nodded, "I guess we might be able to use you." Obviously he wasn't to thrilled with this decision of his. But none the less, it had to be done. "Good choice." Jesse snorted as she twirled her gun again, soon taking her leave. Jo was still listening. She heard it all. "I knew that 'slick' Jess was in on it." She sneered leaving the area and heading back to town.

"We will have to work around her." Jellal stated sitting by the fire. "We will get it done. That gold mine will be all ours when you take over" Meredy stated, "I can't believe no one knows about it." She chuckled. The plan for those two was clear as day. Take over the town and claim the gold mine that slept under the lake. "Those idiot outlaws have no idea." He laughed warming his hands by the fire.

Both of them sat there by the fire, talking of the plan. Unbenounced to them, Jesse was listening in on the other side of a rock. *They know about the mine?* she thought sneaking off to her horse and heading back to her campsite.

"So Jellal wants to turn my town into a big city huh?" Jo asked herself as she rode back to town. "You need me to break someone?" Orga asked ready to fight. "No no..." She stated. Her idea was coming together as they rode. All she needed was to get all of the towns people to vote her as sheriff. Simple right?

The townspeople of Blacklake were never fond of Jo. She was a stickler for the rules and loved busting people for their wrongdoings. She was practically raised by the last sheriff. Her father was the town drunk, and her mother wasn't the best influence either. She got around to say the least.

So Jo was on her own at a very young age. Sheriff Andy Blane was her guiding light. He showed her right and wrong, good and bad. But most importantly, he showed her compassion. He was her best friend since the day she stumbled into town, hungry and alone. He took her in, fed her and gave her clean clothes to wear. He gave her a cot to sleep on and a blanket to curl up with. The stuffed bear that sits on her desk in the sheriff's office, that bear was the first gift he ever gave to her. She cherishes it, it's her comfort item.

As she grew up she met Rufus, the Apple of her eye. His father was the former deputy. He was murdered by one of those rat bastards she was spying on moments ago. They became close. And Jo started feeling things for him. Things that, at the time, she couldn't understand. After the sheriff died she took it upon herself to watch over the little town she called home. She loved this town. It was her pride and joy. And to watch it turn into a bustling city would destroy everything her mentor had built. He loved that it was a small little town. A place where everyone knows everyone, and nothing happens without the town gossip spreading the news.

That's where Ms. Mirajane Strauss comes into play. She was Jo's little birdie. Anything happened in that town, and Mira was sure to know about it. That's how Loki got word of the meeting. Mirajane Strauss.

"Evening Mira." Jo smiled tipping her hat as she sat at the bar. "Evenin' Jo. How are things?" The silver haired woman asked from behind the bar. "Great." She smiled grabbing the Adams ale the bar maid handed over. "Did you hear about Natsu and Lucy?" She asked leaning down on the bar. "Nope." Jo replied taking a sip of her beverage. "Looks like they might be heading for splitsville. Hear lucy was caught with our lovely town man whore Laxus." She smiled, her eyes darting back and forth looking for eavesdroppers as if it mattered. Once Mira had info on anyone, everyone knew.

"Hmm." Jo hummed *Not the info I was hoping for...* She thought raising her eyebrows. "Well I otta be off. Early morning tomorrow." She gulped down the water and slammed some cash on the bar for her tender. And with a tip of the hat to the other patrons, she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse finally made it back to her camp. Bacchus was waiting patiently for her by the fire. "So, we in?" He asked standing as she dismounted her horse and tied him up to the tree. She smiled throwing her body down to her sleeping sack near the fire. "We're in." She laughed.

"Good." He chugged his beer and laid down. "This should go well." He sighed. He didn't wanna do it, but it was the only way to get what they needed. "Just do as I say and all will be well my friend. Don't you worry. I got this." She stated looking deep into his dark eyes. And with a simple smile she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep, ready to start her newest 'job'.

The morning sun shone down on Jo's face. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the glare. She slipped on her chaps and then threw on her vest. She slid her boots on and grabbed her hat on the way out. "Gonna be a good day today." She yawned entering the streets of Blacklake.

The people were talking amongst themselves as she scanned each road and each ally, making sure the town was free of all criminals. But today something was off. The chatter between residents was different. People stared at the interim sheriff as she passed. Jo heard the voices of her fellow citizens, but was unable to make out the words. She shrugged off the gossiping, knowing as soon as she took a seat at her favorite watering hole she would be filled in on what the daily word was.

She passed the message board in town. A place people would go to post job opportunities and items for sale. Wanted posters and rewards for lost or stolen items covered the large board from top to bottom. Blacklake had become a mecca for criminal low life's after the passing of Jos mentor. It was their favorite hiding spot since the sheriff was murdered.

Jo stopped to take a look. All the posters were old but still needed. She was always making sure that the flyers posted were up to date and necessary. What was posted on the board, dead center of all of the other older postings, was something she wasn't expecting.

A poster that read simply, 'Jellal Fernandez for sheriff'. She cringed at the thought of that man in charge of her city. She grabbed the flyer, ripping it off the board and tossing it in the garbage.

The entire town had stopped what they were doing to watch the girl. She was shaking with anger. Never had she thought he would move so quickly on his plan. "Boss!" Rufus and Orga were running toward her, flyer in hand. "I know." She snarled grabbing that one as well. She stared down at the mug of her opponent. *I won't let this happen!* she thought. Her grip on the flyer tightened, crumpling it up in her hand. She dropped it to the ground and stomped to the Fairy Tail saloon only a few feet away.

"Mira!" She screamed, needing to know all the latest on this ridiculousness going on. "Mira!" She screamed again. Mira was never one to keep her customers waiting, especially Jo. Her eyes were redirected to the back room. Mira walking out of the back with none other than Jellal himself. "It was good to see you again Mira." He smiled giving her a soft peck on the cheek before walking away.

He passed Jo. And in that moment it felt like time stood still. He shot her a wink and an evil smile. A smile that told her she needed to start preparing her campaign for sheriff. Only problem was, not too many people in this town liked her much. He grazed her hair as he passed making her shiver with rage. The saloon doors swung back and forth creaking as they came to a slow stop. Her eyes watched as his silhouette faded into the rising heat from the ground, vanishing as he got further and further into the smoldering blaze of the morning sunrise.

The saloon was dead silent. Every patron could feel the anger fuming off of her. This was going to be no ordinary battle of wits and courage. This was going to be a mind game. She had to get under his skin and make him leave. But the question remains, how?

Mira shrunk behind the bar as Jo lifted her deadly gaze to hers. "He's really a nice guy you know." She tried to defend her little meeting with him. Jo slammed her fist to the bar,and with a growl stormed out, back to the sheriff's office.

Jesse woke to the sizzling of bacon on the fire and the opening of a beer can. "Breakfast?" Bacchus stated handing her the booze and flipping the meat. She grunted, "We gotta get some more money." She mumbled taking a sip. "Ya this ain't gonna last forever." Bacchus held up the small pouch of coins they had taken from a passing cargo wagon.

They ate up and got their guns together. "Let's go to work." She smiled shining her favorite pistol. It was going to be dangerous. Now that Jellal was gunning for the spot of sheriff, they needed to watch their hides. That Jo would be all over them, and the last thing they needed was to get caught when they are so close. "Ready?" She asked mounting her steed. "Yup. Let's do this." Bacchus smirked, kicking his heels to the horse and dashing into town like a bat outta hell.

Jesse got into town. Rufus and Orga were setting up posters all over. "Wonder what's going on?" She asked her partner, her heart speeding up a bit at the sight of the large green haired man. Bacchus dismounted and stepped over to one of the Flyers pulling it off the wall. "Looks like she's finally got the guts to go for it." He chuckled handing her the paper. "Heh heh... She's gonna have a run for her money." She smiled folding it up and placing the 'Jo walker for sheriff' posting in her breast pocket.

They trotted through town, tying the horses up outside the saloon and stepping through the door. Jesse casually ducked as a naked man flew outside, tumbling to an abrupt stop. "What the hell man!" He screamed dusting himself off and stomping back inside. "Things seem to be normal here at least." Bacchus chuckled sliding into his usual stool at the end of the bar.

Jesse took her seat next to him nodding to Mira for her beer. "You two might not wanna stay long. Jo and Jellal are just dying to get a bust." Mira whispered sliding the sweating beers to the two. Jesse and Bacchus sat silently, holding back the urge to laugh. They soon erupted into hysteria, slamming their hands on the bar, using each other for support. "That's good... Neither has anything on us." Jesse laughed taking a swig of booze.

"I'll get something on you." The interim sheriff turned to her from the bar. "I've been chasing you for years now. And if I wanna win this election, I need to lock you up." Just then, Jellal and Meredy, clad in their black vest and black chaps stepped into the saloon and headed straight for the two at the end of the bar. He pulled Jesse off of her chair and slapped the cuffs around her wrists. Meredy did the same to Bacchus making sure to lock them tight.

She was well aware of his swift and deadly use of his hands. He had never been the biggest fan of guns. "What the hell!" Jesse screamed being carted out of the bar. "You're under arrest for conspiracy to commit a crime." He smiled at Jo as he passed her. The same smile he gave her the last time they met.

Jellal and Meredy drug the two fighting outlaws out the door. Jo was fuming with rage seeing her rival sheriff candidate arrest the woman she had been after for years now.

"Stop!" Jo screamed standing in the middle of the dusty road. He stopped dead in his tracks. A low sadistic laugh left him. He still hadn't turned around to see the fire burning in Jo's eyes. "You have nothing to arrest them." She bellowed, Orga and Rufus joining her. "As interim sheriff I demand you to..." She sighed, not happy she had to do this, "I demand you release them." Jo never thought in her life she would be doing something like this. Telling someone to not arrest Jesse Brooks, the thief she had been chasing and dying to see behind bars.

Another laugh Jellal turned around, forcing Jesse to do the same. If the look on Jesse's face said anything it was, 'what is going on?'. Jo took a deep breath and sighed. "You can't just arrest anyone you think might commit a crime. If that was the case she'd already be behind bars." Jo glared at the girl. She smiled and huffed a bit. "Ya so go ahead and be a good boy and let me go." Jesse turned slightly showing her cuffed hands to the man.

He pushed the girl to the side, "She is a danger to society. I can't have those types of people in _my_ town." He smirked seeing Meredy grab hold of the cuffs for both outlaws. Jo shook her head. This was ridiculous. "I can't have some random stranger coming into _my_ town and thinking they can run around arresting whoever they please."

Jellal's hand slid to his gun, his fingers effortlessly gliding to the trigger. Jo took no time to see his movement and grabbed her own gun, aiming the pistol directly at his forehead. "What are you gonna do Josephine?" He smiled seeing her rage thicken at the use of her full name. The gun shook in her hand, she was getting overwhelmed by the anger.

"Calm down boss." Orga heeded. He didn't like her when she got like this. "Yes. Jo, you have to calm down." Rufus helped her lower her weapon. Jellal chuckled grabbing Jesse's arm and dragging her back to the station.

Orga growled at the man. Arresting that sweet girl. "We will get a bigger fish than her Jo." Rufus assured her. "It's not that!" She screamed putting her gun back in the hollister, "It's the principle of it." She was about to explode.


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse and Bacchus were thrown into the slammer. The metal clinked and clanked as they cell door was closed. He locked it and smiled, "This should seal my spot as sheriff of Blacklake." He spun the keys on his finger then connected them to his belt loop. Jellal and Meredy left the two alone. Going out once more to get another criminal behind bars.

Jo stepped into the sheriff's office. It took her a minute to get her composure together and shake the bad feeling she had about her plan. She was standing face to face with the criminal known as 'slick' Jess. She was capable of getting out of almost anywhere. Thus the name. "This cell is a very special cell you know." Jo sighed turning to take a look at all the wanted posters she had up on the wall. She snarled seeing that useless deputy asleep at the desk. His feet propped up on the cedar wood and his hat tilted down to cover his disgusting face.

"I would have never put you in this one." She stated her hand gliding down the bars. Her eyes connected with Jesse's again. "Don't move that bed too much. It will fall apart. It's old and broken already. If it moves, who knows what kind of crazy junk you might find." She winked before leaving.

Jesse stood with a smile. "Heh heh... Don't move the bed huh?" She chuckled looking over at her confused partner. "What?" He asked his confusion showing on his face. "Ugh..." She sighed grabbing the bed and dragging it across the cell.

Jo, Orga and Rufus waited outside of town. "You sure she got it?" Orga asked looking at the ground. "Yes it does seem like you were quite vague." Rufus added. She tapped her foot, her hand on one of her many guns.

"Get your ass out of my face!" They heard from the hole they waited near. "Get your face out of my ass!" Another voice echoing from the hole. A hand emerged from the ground. The small girl pulled herself out of it, dusting herself off as the drunk behind her followed.

"What? You just get me out to arrest me again?" Jesse snorted. Orga blushed a bit handing her her guns and holsters. "Heh...?" She asked grabbing them, throwing her guns in the holster and adjusting it. "I need your help." Jo sighed crossing her arms.

Jellal was strutting around town, embracing the praises of the people for apprehending the elusive criminal they all hated. Jesse was not well liked around that town. She had stolen from more than one of them in her time since moving to the area. Clothes, shoes, money, horses. You name it Jesse and Bacchus took it. The only problem was, she never kept any of it. The speculation was that she sold it to the 'savages', as the town folk commonly called them.

He took stand at the podium ready to make his speech on the capture of a 'dangerous' criminal and her partner. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce that 'slick' Jess Brooks has been apprehended and thrown in jail. Where she will rot for the rest of her days. But don't worry my friends. She will have company." He laughed. Everyone burst into laughter knowing Bacchus would be right by her side. "As the new sheriff of Blacklake, I plan to remove this town of all evil and turn all of your woes into profit for you. I have big plans for this city. And it would be my pleasure if all of you folks would join me in Blacklake's booming and bright future!"

The celebration was cut short. Jess and Bacchus came riding into town, tearing through the crowd. He was knocked clean on his ass. Meredy just barely dodging the fall. "Yeeee haaaaaw!" Jesse yelled with a smiled. She turned and raced back through the crowd making them scatter. Bacchus made sure to get his horse up on the stage that had been erected for this very moment. The horse bucked and kicked, destroying everything. It kicked the podium over, tossing at the two that had arrested him earlier in the day.

Jellal dodged the wood flying at his face and growled, "What the hell! I arrested you two!" He screamed shaking his fist at them. Jesse stopped right in front of them. "Hmmm... Looks like I got out." She smiled with a shrug and rode off with her partner after grabbing a few bags of money. He slammed his fists to the ground and screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration.

Jo strode into town, examining the damage caused by the interruption. "Hmmm..." She hummed lifting the banner off the ground, smiling at the shreds. "Looks like she got out." She laughed. His misfortune made her giddy on the inside. "Guess I'll have to get her myself. Clearly you're incapable of keeping her in jail." She patted him on the shoulder and strode off.

He drew his gun, pointing it to the back of her head. "I saw you go in there. You were the last person to see her before she escaped." He growled cocking the gun in his hand. "Yes. I let the criminal I have been trying to arrest for years out of jail. What detective work Jellal. You really are good at this." She stated sarcastically. With a growl and a glare, he left. Back to his hotel room above Fairy Tail saloon to sulk in the failure of his celebration.

Jess and Bacchus fell to the roaring fire laughing. "Did you see his face!" He laughed slapping his knee. Jess let out a belch that bounced off the walls of the canyon near by. "Ha ha ha... He was madder than an armadillo in a bathtub!" He joked patting her on the back. "So Jo wants me to help her keep the sheriff's badge off his vest?" Jesse thought to herself. "She'll take it ya know... And then what?" Bacchus said grabbing his beer and chugging the entire thing. "Then the real game of cat and mouse begins." Jesse laughed falling back to look at the clear sky. "Should be interesting. Maybe if we told her..." "No!" Jesse interrupted his thought.

He looked over at her. The intensity in her eyes was boiling. Her features went soft after a moment, "We have a reputation to keep up. Can't go ruinin' that now can we?" She chuckled with a curl on her lips. "Plus it's none of her business." She fell back down to gaze into the blue above. "It would make life easier." He stated falling back beside her. She grunted and kicked her boots off. "Life's not easy."


	5. Chapter 5

Rufus and Jo sat in the sheriff's office planning the campaign. "Not too many people like you. We have to get 'em on your side. The election is only a few days away." He stated organizing the papers at his desk.

The deputy's snores were driving her into a cyclone of madness. He was the first person she was going to get rid of after she took office. She glared at his unconscious body propped up on the desk. "How do I win them over?" "You gotta make an arrest. A bigger fish than Jess." He glanced over to the wanted board. Standing up and walking over, he pulled a posting down and slammed it in front of her. "Him." He smiled.

Her eyes went wide. She had no idea how she was going to apprehend this man. He was a ghost. No one had even seen him in person and lived to tell the tale. The picture was drawn, not even a real mug shot. "Him?" She asked, a lump forming in her throat. Rufus nodded and patted her back. "You got this." He blushed. She sighed lifting the wanted poster to examine it further.

 _ **'Wanted: Mystogan**_

 _ **Wanted on theft, kidnapping, bank robbery, and murder.**_

 _ **If seen, please contact sheriff Andy Blane.**_

 _ **Do not attempt to apprehend**_.'

The posting was pretty clear. He was dangerous. This mystogan was Fiores most wanted. He terrorized Blacklake for years. And now, after countless man hours of hunting him down, Jo was going to need to find him and arrest him on her own. The job sounded simple enough. But this was trouble Jo never thought she would go out looking for.

Jesse snuck into town needing to get more goods. She slithered past the bystanders and into the bank. She slipped her bandana over her mouth and drew her guns. Bacchus followed shooting into the air with a holler and a laugh. "Hands up!" He shouted pointing his loaded pistol at the teller. Jess slid over the counter and started rummaging through the vault. The empty bag was filled to the brim with gold.

She threw the heavy sack over her shoulder and gave her partner a thumbs up. "Sorry folks but this is going with us." He said, his guns still aimed at the man behind the counter. Jess pointed hers at a brave citizen, "What do ya think yer doin'?" She asked putting her foot on his hand as he grabbed for his gun. "You can't do this..." He stated with pleading eyes. She laughed kicking him in the face making him slam against his blonde haired friend behind him. "Looks like I can to me." She left the bank with a smile, Bacchus laughing as he left behind her. "You ok Rogue?" Sting asked helping his friend up. "Ya." He stated rubbing his head.

"She's hit another." Meredy screamed rushing into Jellal's office. He sighed tipping his hat back. "Another of my banks robbed..." He shook his head. He damn well knew Jesse was hitting his on purpose. This was no coincidence. It was intentional. "Find her and lock her up... Again. And make sure she doesn't get out this time." He growled at the pink haired sidekick. She left with a nod. "I don't think you'll catch her. She crafty at keeping low when she needs." Jo smiled walking past Jellal's exiting partner. "But me. See I'm out to catch a bigger fish. Mystogan." She threw her hands on her hips with a confident smile. Her eyebrow raised and her eyes closed. He burst into laughter making Jo's face contort into a mean stare. "What so funny?" She snarled. This guy has the audacity to laugh at her when he couldn't even keep someone like slick Jess in jail.

He snorted again and controlled his laughter. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you were serious. You plan to catch Mystogan? The Mystogan that has been running a muck on This area for years? That Mystogan?" He smirked, "Yer gonna get yerself killed little lady." He stood from his seat and walked over to the fuming sheriff wanna be. "Just let me take care of the town. I'll take real good care of it... And you if you'll let me." He smiled, his breath trickling down her neck and resting on her shoulder.

She was in a state of shock, *What did he just say?* She was trying to wrap her head around his last words. She wasn't sure exactly what he meant. "What?" She finally forced out the words. "Let me take care of you Jo. You have worked so hard keeping Blacklake safe. Now it's time someone keeps you safe. Let me do that for you. Let me keep you safe, in my arms." He slide his hands behind her back and pulled her into him. She gasped as her chest hit his. Her heart pounded in her chest like a drum. "Do you accept my proposal?" He asked with a smile, his lips grazing her cheek.

Jo knew what he was up to. But as much as she hated to admit it, he was one handsome cowboy. "Pr-pr-proposal?" She stuttered. *What like marriage?* She asked herself. "Yes. Proposal. You know; white dress, sharp suit, kids, house with a white picket fence, all that."

Jo was shocked. He wanted to marry her. She opened her mouth to decline, intending to slap him across his smug face just for suggesting such an atrocity. But those were all things she wanted. Kids, a house, a husband to take care of her. All of it was her real dream. She never thought it would be within her grasp. "Jo! Got a lead!" Rufus bellowed peeping in the door. Rage showing clear on his face as he saw the arms tightly around Jos waist. She shook her head, "Right!" And left.

Jesse and Bacchus counted the gold with smiles on their faces. "Did you see 'em. Those rich pricks Sting and Rogue falling on their asses!" Bacchus fell back laughing. One of his favorite pastimes was tormenting the rich assholes that came to Blacklake for profit and not the wonderful landscape or beautiful mountain range that littered the west side of town. Not to mention the gorgeous lake that the town got its name from.

The depths of Blacklake had yet to be explored. Its origin was as mysterious as the surrounding area. It was a hot spot for families and children during the day. But at night it turned into a cesspool for dangerous beasts and even more dangerous native tribes that weren't too fond of sharing land with the townspeople. Jo had made a deal with the natives since taking the lead. They were to stay off of the native land and let them live in peace. And in turn, the natives would stop ruthlessly attacking the townspeople when they left the city limits and into the wild to reach another town. Too many lives had been lost due to the lack of leadership in Blacklake. Jo was what the town needed. A reasonable and responsible sheriff.

"This is a lot." Jess stated looking at the heap of gold. "He he, looks like we are eating good tonight." Bacchus cheered grabbing a handful. Jess stopped him, "Only take what we need, you know that." She shook his hand for him to release a few. He sighed and dropped the majority of his handful. "I know. But it's so hard." She smiled, "We will have our day. But today isn't it. We gotta give it to them." She patted him on the back and started packing up the gold. "Be back in a few hours." She stated throwing the bag in her side saddle and hopping in her horse to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Jo scrambled to get her badge and gun before her Rufus and Orga left to get that wretched little shit Mystogan and throw him away so he would never terrorize anyone again. "Let's head out boss." Orga shot out the door and jumped on his horse.

The three rode as fast as their horses would allow. Rushing to beat the sunset. "Move it boys!" She screamed back at them. They trotted into town not wanting to draw attention. The best plan was a silent entry and a surprise attack. She snuck into the sheriff's office to sit down with the man. "Sheriff Jura." She smiled sitting on the other side of his desk. "Good evening Jo. Haven't seen you in a while." He smiled nodding.

Jo looked up to Jura. Not only as a sheriff, but as a person in general. He was polite and strong and good at what he did. He was dedicated to his work and nothing interfered with it, not even a wife. That was the only thing she was afraid of. Fear that if she dedicated herself to her work as she wanted and as Blacklake needed, she would be alone forever.

Rufus walked in at that time. Jo's heart fluttered as his face peeped through the door, "We found him." He whispered stepping into the office. "He's at the inn. With a woman." He looked to the floor. "Good." She stood. "With your permission I'd like to apprehend Mystogan." She slightly bowed. He nodded with a smile. "Thanks." She smiled, "I'll rid our cities of this thief." She shot him a thumbs up and a pearly smile.

They crept to the inn and talked to the barkeep for his exact location. It took some bribing but they got what they needed. "Orga, you're the powerhouse. Get the door down and don't let him get away. Rufus, you wait outside the window. If he jumps and runs for it. You need to stop him. I'll slap the cuffs around his wrists and send him to a place where daylight is a rarity and a privilege."

The men nodded and took their places. Jo got out her gun and held it close. She knew all about him. He was as slick and sneaky as Jess. He used his charm and mystery to get away. She wasn't about to let that happen. Not again. He was dangerous. Having taken down more than one man trying to stay free. That's where Orga would come in. He could hold down just about anyone with his brute strength and weight. This should go flawlessly. They huddled up by the door, one on each side. Jo took a deep breath and looked to her bulky partner. And with a simple nod he kicked the door in startling the two inside the room.

He jumped off the bed and grabbed his jacket flinging it over his shoulder. He shot through the fabric almost hitting Orga in the process and jumped out the window with ease. Rufus grabbed the wanted man and threw him to the ground, slapping the cuffs around one wrist before horse hooves clacking in the dirt caught his attention.

His head rose to be met with a charging horse. The small thief he loathed at the reigns. Guns in hand, she shot in the air with a holler and a smile. Rufus was thrown back to dodge the horse. Allowing Mystogan to get away and run. Jo rushed out of the inn with her gun blazin. Pointing and firing at the fugitive at large. She kept shooting, even with no bullets in the chamber.

"Jo. He's gone." Orga stated lowering her hand. She dropped her head. "Again... Another one gone..." She sighed. "I'm sorry. It's my fault." Rufus fell to her side. "I failed." He was so hard on himself. Failing Jo was not his idea of winning her over. "No. It's my fault. We should have got him up there."

Jo shook her head to shake the failure. "Oh..." She heard the voice that made her blood boil. "Did I interfere with something?" Jess asked with a cocky smirk. His green hair shimmered in the moonlight making her face heat up. "We almost had him!" Jo screamed standing up. "And of course you had to come ruin it like you do every time!" She swiped her hand across the air in front of her. "I'm sure she didn't mean it." The big guy stated looking at his sheriff. "No she meant it."

Jess sat on horseback with a smile. "I would never..." She held her hand to her chest as if she were offended. "Get her Orga! Arrest her now!" Jo pointed to the thief and looked to Orga. Jess' smile faded as her eyes locked to his. He stood and grabbed for his cuffs at his side. "Jess... I'll need you get off the horse." His gaze dropped to the ground as he reached for her hand.

She saw Jo's eyes on the ground. Rufus comforting her the best he could. Jess looked him in the eyes as he got closer. 'Sorry' she mouthed before she hit her heels to the side of the horse and rushed away. She wasn't about to be handcuffed by those people. Not out there.

She made it back to her camp. "They didn't get him. Almost got arrested." She sighed sitting down, "Jo is relentless." Bacchus stated chugging down his bottle of booze. "She was trying to get that big guy to do it. He hesitated. I took advantage." She sighed falling back. "He's got it hard for you. Has for a while." She glared at the man, "I'm just using that to keep myself free." She hated having to use his crush against him. But he was cute after all. Kinda a bit of an idiot, but cute none the less. "We'll go into town tomorrow and hit the bank again. Jellal should have restocked by now." She threw her hands behind her head and fell asleep by the fire.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe we missed our shot. We had him and she ruined it." Jo whined as they sat in the sheriff's office to rest after their trip. "Sorry boss." Orga looked to the ground, "I hesitated. I don't know why." He sighed. He damn well knew why. But he wasn't about to admit it. Before Jo had the chance to scold the man, the city alarm went off. The bell chiming in the red sunrise. "Another robbery?" Rufus jumped to his feet.

Jo strapped her hollister to her waist and ran out the door. Her advances on the town bank were halted by a sight she never thought she'd see again. Slick Jess, handcuffed and thrown into the cart by Jellal. "What?" She asked herself seeing the blue haired deviant smirk at her with a tip of his hat.

She stepped in front of him with a blush, "How do you get her?" She asked shakily. "I knew she would hit the bank again. It was just waiting for her to do it. I had set up traps to prevent her from taking anymore and leaving with my money." He snarled back at the arrested crook. "I'd like to give you the honor of locking her up in the cell. As a engagement gift of sorts." He handed her the keys.

Jo slammed the steel door shut and smiled, "Maybe next time you won't ruin my plan." She twirled the keys around her finger and shoved them in her pocket. "You don't understand!" Jess screamed as Jo left the jail with Jellal. "Tell me, what is it she doesn't understand?" Rufus came out of the shadows. "Jellal doesn't want to be sheriff to just take over the town, he wants the lake. Or really the land the lake is on." She was serious. Rufus had never seen the thief look that way.

She shared with Rufus the details of Jellal's plan, hoping her knowledge would get her out to stop him. "Well..." The intelligent man started, "looks like I will have to stop him myself. Then Jo will have to see my love for her." He shined leaving the girl behind. "He's gonna get himself killed." She shook her head looking at the door he had left.

Hours passed and Jess remained locked up, "Let's get you out." Bacchus had snuck in. "No. Go get that guy. The slim guy that's always with Jo. He's about go do somethin' real dumb." She shooed off Bacchus knowing if he wasted any more time in there the kid was sure to die. He left with haste, rushing to the lake side to find the idiot that thought he could over power Jellal.

Another hour had come and gone. Jess waited anxiously to hear of something from Bacchus. "What should I do?" Jo sat down in the office talking to no one in particular. Jess raised her brow at the young sheriff. "Huh?" "Rufus clearly doesn't like me as much as I do him. He will never feel the same way about me." She was confusing the thief behind bars. "Oh god really! He's out at the lake to find Jellal. Just to prove he's a worthy man for you! The guy is gonna die... For you." She threw her hands on the air to emphasis her frustration. "Seriously!?" Jo stood darting out the door to help him. "Great. Now she's gonna die and I'll never get out of here." She sighed leaning on the jail bars. "I wouldn't say that." He jingled the keys in his hand and stepped in to unlock the cell.

Jo dismounted her horse and glanced around, the lake seemed too still for her liking. She pulled one of her guns out ready for a fight. *Why would he come here...* She wondered hoping Rufus was alright. Jo knew very well how dangerous Jellal was and Rufus was no match for him. Yes he had a great shot, but Jo only knew one other person that could shoot like Jellal not including herself. Crouched down and peering around she got a bad feeling that she was too late. A small camp fire caught her eye as she moved closer to the lake. "What a fool now we have leverage over your beloved sheriff." Meredy's voice came clear and venomous. *Rufus...* Jo wanted to scream but held back not seeing or hearing Jellal. "He's not here..." The low whisper nearly spooked Jo to death. Her violet eyes narrowed at the outlaw then grew angrier seeing her own man had let her out. "What the he..." Jo was cut off by Jesse's hand. "No time to explain. You go in there and you'll be trapped too." Her eyes showed her seriousness, so Jo backed off the camp, her sight glancing back to make sure Rufus was alive.

They made camp at Jess' usual spot. "So this is where you two hide out?" Jo asked looking around at the clearly stolen jewels and cash. "Ya, well... I guess we will be moving camp after this. Shouldn't be hard." She sat beside the fire she started. "So what's the deal? Why help me? You always ruin everything for me, so why help now?" Jo stated sitting across the fire.

The sun was setting and Jess knew the time to strike was coming. "I'm gonna go take a look around. Something doesn't feel right." Orga said as he left without hearing either girl protest. "He will be fine." Jo waved off her anxiety. "Anyways, Jellal wants the lake. There's a huge gold mine under there. No one has found anyway in, but Jellal has. I've been looking for years and finally figured it out. If he's sheriff he will get it all. And then this small little town I call home, will turn into a bustling metropolis full of violent criminals. I can't have that. I can't let him take my little podunk town away from me." She tried to clear the lump in her throat and wiped the tear from the corner of her eye.

"The mine should go untouched. If he claims the gold, the lake will dry up. It will slowly fade into nothingness. So sabotaging his candidacy for sheriff was the only way." Jess finally finished. "And what about me? Why destroy my shot?" Jo asked a bit irritated that she could have helped her get the position rather than take it away. "That was just for fun. It's outta habit really." She smirked with a huff. "Of course." Jo shook her head. "What's stopping me from arresting you right now?" Jo grabbed her cuffs to scare her. "Because I know where the entrance to the mine is." She smiled leaning back. "Just relax. The time for us to go will be any second." She's closed her eyes and tilted her hat over her head. "You expect me to relax when Rufus is out there with that nut bag." Jo scowled. "Yup. Just chill and wait til it's time."


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours had passed and Jo woke Jess, "Suns down. Let's go." She demanded. Jess tipped her hat up and smiled, "Let's go. Where's Orga?" She jumped to her feet looking for the large man. "He hasn't come back yet." Jo stated thinking on it a bit. He had left hours ago and still, no sign of him. "Great..." Jess sighed, "Let's go." She jumped on her horse and signaling for Jo to take Bacchus horse next to her.

They rode through the night. A slight smell of sea salt in the air. "Be ready. It's right around the corner." She's pointed to the entrance coming all too clear to the would be sheriff. They jumped off their horses and tied them to a nearby tree. Jess turned to tighten the reigns around the trunk when the familiar feeling of cool steel around her slender wrists. "What the hell!" She screamed shaking her arm. "Sorry. But I can't let you get anymore involved in this. If you get hurt, I can't arrest you properly. Don't worry, I'll get Bacchus out safe... Gotta arrest him too." She smiled with a thumbs up, As she faded into the darkness of the tunnel. "She's gonna die if she goes in there." Jess sighed trying as hard as she could to get out of the cuffs.

As Jo ventured farther into the darkness of this creaky and leaky mine she was catching a few voices coming from the end of a fork. "There..." She whispered heading for the tunnel she thought she heard them from. "No." She was grabbed and pulled to another tunnel, "They are this way." He pulled her farther his way. "Let go! That's not where the voices are coming from." She argued pulling her arm back, "Let go Bacchus!" She screamed pulling her arm from his grasp. "Stop yelling." Bacchus growled stopping to hear the echoes of the voices stop with him, "They are this way. That's the echo. I've been navigating underground tunnels my whole life. I know this. They are that way." He pointed to the entrance he was bring her down. "You better be right." She shook her head. She was pulled to the side and against her will, against his chest, his hand over her mouth.

Jellal rushed by looking around and stopping as he heard a shuffle. "I definitely heard someone." He scanned the opening, "Keep an eye out." He commanded what Jo assumed was some lackey he had hired to take the hits. Bacchus let the guy get comfortable in the area, making him think he was alone and walk away for them to slip past and go deeper into the mine. "Keep your voice down." He barely even spoke.

Outside, Jess struggled to get free of the restrains. "God damn it Jo." She growled to herself, "Yer gonna go and get yerself killed in there." She tugged harder and harder knowing with just the right amount of force she might be able to break free. "And what do we have here..." A voice from behind her, "A little rat in a trap." She could tell there were a few of them. The amount of footsteps told her around 3, at least. "Ya. Just a little bump in the road to success I guess." She was nervous. And unable to reach the gun in her boot. "So defenseless." The talker of the group slid his hands down her waist and smacking her backside as he started to circle her. "Look, I don't know what kinda ideas you guys got about this. But this ain't some kinda open invitation. So get lost." She had to keep her cool. She knew these guys. They were from a group of rival bandits in the area. Bacchus and her always seemed to hit the banks and houses just before them and get away with the loot.

On more than one occasion they had all been arrested because of her. "And if we don't?" The dumbest of the three stated as he glided closer, his hands now at her hips, his groin pressed to her backside. "I ain't lookin for any trouble. So if you don't mind..." The brawns of the trio grabbed her face and held it close with a devious smile. "We do mind actually." The leader and clearly the smartest smirked twirling his gun around his finger, "Go to town boys!" He screamed with the same sadistic smile at the brawns. She kicked and pushed them away the best she could, but those damned cuffs made it hard. A few gunshots and a body falling made them stop.

With her pants halfway down her ass, she turned her head to see Orga standing, guns drawn, and pointed straight at the two remaining men. The other was on the dirt, holding his leg in pain. "If you wanna leave with all of your arms and legs, I suggest you get outta here now." He scowled allowing them to grab their injured brethren and scurry away as fast as possible. "You ok?" He asked unlocking her from the tree. "Ya. We gotta get Bacchus, Jo and Rufus outta there." She looked desperate, "He's not just gonna mine all the gold. He's gonna blow up the mine. He's been going in and out since he found the entrance. I can tell. Look at the marks on the ground. Someone has been taking something out and bringing something heavy in." She pointed to the trail of marks leaving and entering the mine shaft. "He's gonna blow it up when he's done. And by the looks of it. He drained this place dry." They rushed down the tunnel.

Just as Jo had, Orga tried to go the wrong way. "No. That's the echo." She ran the other path as fast as her feet would take her. Orga followed, knowing there was no time to argue. Although Orga wanted desperately to get to his partners and save them, he also wanted to spend more time alone with Jess. Ever since catching a glimpse of the sly thief he couldn't stop thinking of her. And the idea of having her cuffed up made him shiver with delight. *Man she's beautiful.* He thought watching her blue hair fly from the wind of her speed.


	9. Chapter 9

Farther inside, Jo was slowly regaining consciousness. She shook her head and tried to raise her hand to rub the lump that had formed, but she felt the restraint of the rope around tied tightly. "Ugh... What happened?" She mumbled as she blinked to focus her blurry vision. "You didn't keep your voice down." Bacchus pouted having been caught with her. "What the hell!" She screamed wriggling her body to get free. "Ya. Kinda like that." Bacchus snarled. He had a plan. He knew what Jellal had been doing. As Jess took care of Jo and distracted her, he had been watching the area. Watching Jellal go in and out of the mine carrying some very large bags. "I had a plan you know." He grumbled. "Well how was I supposed to know that?" Jo argued pouting. "Because I told you, 'I have a plan.' That's how you should have known." If he didn't already dislike this girl, he was learning to hate her.

"You two done with your lovers quarrel?" Jellal asked tapping his gun to his head. "Lovers!" They both screamed making the third member of the captives jerk awake. "Huh..." He squinted as meredy laughed shining the light in his eyes. "Good morning Rufus." The pink haired witch smiled. "Rufus..." Jo smiled with a sigh. She was thrilled he was ok. "So... What's the plan Jellal. You just gonna run off with all the gold and leave us down here to rot?" Bacchus tried to glare at him but he was just out of eyesight. *Jess isn't here.* He noticed looking around.

"I'm glad you asked Bacchus." Jellal's grin turned more menacing, "I can't risk you three running outta here telling everyone about this now can I?" He jumped off the box he sat on and kneeled down to be face to face with his 'fiancé'. "See, I've already mined most of the gold out. And I'm sure you and your men have noticed the lack of crime goin' on round here lately." He pinched Jo's chin and lifted her face to look at his. "I've hired a few men to mine for me. After we finish our last run I'll be blow in' this little mine to smithereens." He grinned. Rufus seeing Meredy miming a large explosion with wide sparkling eyes.

"But we are under the lake. If the explosion doesn't kill us..." Jo gulped. The thought of drowning made her skin crawl. What a horrible way to die. "I'm sorry my love. But I know you're too much of a good guy to keep alive. It's a shame you followed me here. I was looking forward to our honeymoon." He whispered in her ear. "You can't do this!" Rufus struggled under the harsh roughness of the ropes, "You think Orga won't come looking?!" He scowled trying desperately to get free, to save the woman of his dreams. "That big idiot? You're putting your faith in him? What a cruel joke fate has handed you." He laughed walking away.

The click of a gun loading a bullet into the barrel made his ears perk, and just before it pierced his gut, he jumped out of the way. Meredy grabbed at her gun, and Jellal looked around frantically for his own that had fallen in his need to move. "Uh uh... I don't think so little lady." Jess stepped behind Meredy, holding her gun straight to her head, "You just go right ahead and keep those hands where I can see them." She forced the pink haired girl forward.

Jellal looked on shocked that he hadn't heard them sooner. He was almost certain that they would make some kind of sound. He felt a pressure on the back of his head and immediately recognized the boots he was staring at, "I guess that idiot really can save you." He chuckled to himself standing and putting his hands in the air.

Jess huffed, "He would have come bustin' in here like a herd of cattle if it wasn't fer me." She shot Jellal a mean look and tossed Bacchus his pocket knife to get himself out. The loud clank of Bacchus missing his catch threw everyone off guard. Jellal took this distraction to knock the gun from Orgas hand and grab it for himself, aiming at the large man's head. "Drop it." He commanded looking at the small outlaw.

Against her nature, Jess sighed dropping her gun and allowing Meredy to grab her, tying her up with the rest. "You're a disgusting human being Jellal." Jess snarled as Meredy tightened the ropes around her. "We gotta get this movin'. Just knock him out and let's get outta here." Meredy pointed to the only hostage untied.

With a big sigh and a shrug Jellal cracked the pistol over Orgas head, knocking him out. "Let's go!" She flipped him a zippo and the two left laughing. "Damn it!" Jess growled.

Jo's eyes followed the fuse she spotted as they disappeared into the darkness, "Shit!" She muttered following it to her feet. Around her she examined the boxes closely. She saw there were words on them but the caked on dirt and dust hindered what they said. "Jess kick that box there." She nodded to Jess's right.

With the box barely out of reach she stretched as far as she could to at least tap it. Jess managed to slither a few inches down so she could reach the box. Unfortunately, this only tightened the ropes around them. She kicked it with all she could. Kicking it again and again. Until a large chunk of dirt fell off. "Nam?" Jo asked, "What the hell is nam?"

Jess gasped, she forgot that she forgot. "Dynamite!" She screamed scolding herself for not mentioning it before. "He's gonna blow up the mine! We gotta get out." She wriggled to get free. "Come on Orga! You gotta wake up!" Jo yelled trying to nudge him back to consciousness. "Please..." She begged tapping him with her foot the best she could.

They heard the zippo and stopped. A collective gulp was heard and the sizzling of the fuse making its way to spark their certain doom. A small flash of color came jumping over the rocks in front of Jo. It danced along the mines floor like a ballerina. Effortlessly gliding over the small rocks and over the tiny hills in its way to the five of them.

Just in the nick of time, Orga grunted. Each of them sighed hoping he would get it together in time to put the fuse out. The sparkle of light was getting closer and time was of the essence. "Orga!" Jo yelled trying to get him to speed it up. "Orga please... I need you." Jess hated admitting she needed help. After hearing her plead for him, Orga shook himself and looked to the tightly bound people.

Jellal and Meredy jumped on the horses and quickly galloped away. His plan was going flawlessly. He would rid himself of that pesky thief, and wouldn't have to marry Jo to keep her from becoming sheriff. He sighed as they made it to the top of the hill he would watch his home made light show from, "I'll admit, I didn't want to marry that girl, but I am a little disappointed that I didn't get to have one sweet passionate night with her. She looked like fun." He chuckled looking over his shoulder at Meredy.

Her eyes were glowing bright, waiting for the sound of the mine crushing them. Hoping she could hear their screams from that far away. "Should be any second now." He smirked looking at his pocket watch. At the last tick of the second hand, the mine blew. Rocks and dirt were tossed to the air, the lake itself along with it. The plains flooded with the remaining water. "The sun will dry up that vile water. And when it does, that will be where I start building my mansion." He laughed turning and riding into town.


	10. Chapter 10

Days later, Jellal was getting ready to accept his new title of Blacklakes sheriff. He adjusted his bolo tie and left for the town square. The towns people were still recovering from the tragedy of their beloved lake imploding. "I'm so sorry." Jellal rested his hand on a young woman's shoulder to console her. "That lake was named after my father. It's... It's a huge loss for our little town." She nearly cried into the palms of her hands. "Don't worry. As sheriff I will do my best to lessen the heartache this has caused." Jellal was a great liar. "Thank you sheriff." She looked into his eyes with love. With a nod he waited to take the stage and accept the key to the city.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce to you the new sheriff of Blacklake, Mr. Jellal..." He was cut off by a loud 'yehaw'. Jellal looked to the distance to see two figures on horseback riding into town, guns blaring. "What!?" Jellal screamed as furious as he had ever been. "Jesse brooks!" He snarled. As per Jess' usual, she crashed through the crowd, grabbing the rope to the banner and pulling it down. Bacchus following her and grabbing Meredy, throwing her in his lap and running circles around the group. "Damn it Jess!" Jellal screamed as she passed by knocking him to the ground.

Just as he thought it couldn't get worse, he saw another figure walking slowly into town. The people scattered the best they could, hiding wherever they could fit their bodies. The waves of heat hid the face of the approaching person. Jess stopped to look almost expecting a tumbleweed the blow through town and Jellal to start twiddling his fingers next to his gun ready for a quick draw. "Bacchus!" Jess yelled getting the drunks attention. "Get a room." She joked making him drop the girl and ride off. Jess rode past the person quickly approaching Jellal. "You got this." She smiled before rushing away.

"Jo..." Jellal gasped shocked that any of them were able to survive. "Thought you had us huh? Good thing Jess is a master of escape and Orga woke before the mine blew up." Jo smirked remembering how they just barely made it out. "So... One shot. Quickest draw?" He asked ready to shoot this girl dead and take over. "I guess so." She stated now face to face with her attempted murderer. "10 steps. On three we draw, turn around, and fire." He made sure she knew how to do this. Jellal had participated in plenty quick draws before. But this would be her first.

They stood back to back. Jo taking a deep breath to prepare herself. Each step felt like it took forever. She could feel each bead of sweat pool out of her pores and drip down her temple to her neck. The lump in her throat was making it hard for her to breath. She gulped over and over trying to clear out the frog that wouldn't go away. As she stopped taking the tenth step, she took another deep breath.

"1...2...3!" Jellal yelled grabbing his gun and turning. The crack of the hammer on the back of the bullet made each onlooker jump and close their eyes. They couldn't bare the thought of seeing Jo walker, the woman that cared for their little podunk town for so long fall at the hands of Jellal. The sound of a human body falling limp to the ground was the only thing heard. They opened their eyes, looking at the single person standing tall.

"Think she can do it?" Bacchus asked the outlaw. "I hope so." Jess stated poking the fire as the sun went down over the horizon. "If Jellal takes over..." She shook her head not even wanting to think of it. "Ya..." He agreed.

The townspeople gathered around the lone survivor. Looking up and down to make sure they were the true winner. Jo stood in the middle of town, shocked that she was able to get her gun out just in time. She felt the blood trickle down her side but failed to move. "Jo... You're bleeding." Rufus had shown up finally. She shook herself and looked down to the flesh wound the bullet had caused, "it just grazed me." She smiled at her dream man.


	11. Chapter 11

The weeks had passed faster than they came. Jo was sheriff and Rufus was her deputy. Orga continued his role as the muscle of the group. "You two are gonna make me throw up." He growled at the two getting a bit too intimate. "Sorry." Jo chuckled jumping to her feet, "Ready to go try and catch her?" She smiled throwing the cuffs at the large green haired man. "Ehh.." He mumbled and walked out.

She was supposed to be hitting a bank in another sister town. Jo had spent some time seeing how she worked, so rather than trying to catch her in the act, she was going to follow them back to their new hiding place.

Jess jumped outta the bank throwing bag of money over her shoulder and hopping into her horse, Bacchus following shortly behind her. They rode off, Jo following at a safe distance. "Where are they going. This is the wrong way. Blacklake is the other way." Jo questioned looking at the two.

After a few hours of riding, they made it to where they were going. Jo stopped just out of view, "An orphanage?" She said with a frog in her throat. The kids came running out as Jess and Bacchus dismounted their horses and readied for the kids to cover them with love. "Hey kiddos." Bacchus laughed as the kids grabbed at his legs hugging him. The orphanage owners came out with smiles on their faces. Jess handed the bags to the old woman and her husband with a hug. "I hope it's enough. She's been on us a lot lately. She didn't show up this time, but I'm sure she'll be looking for us again." Bacchus stated ruffling the young boys hair as he got closer to them. "I'm sure it will be fine." The old man stated bringing it in the house. "Come in for dinner. We have enough." The woman offered. "We couldn't. We will be back next week. Let us know if you need something before then." Jess smiled picking up a small girl. She kissed her on the cheek and said her goodbyes, leaving back to the hide out again.

"Do we really need to arrest them?" Rufus asked looking at the tearful sheriff. *All of the banks were owned by rich people. Not a one of them were the poor's money...* Jo thought to herself. "They steal from the rich and give to the poor..." She choked out. "No." She shook her head, "We won't. I'll let her go this time." Jo smiled giving the men a thumbs up before heading home.

Jo glanced over at Orga sitting at his desk fiddling with his gun. "You know I still don't get why you haven't done anything yet." She stated making the big man look at her weirdly. "Huh?" He asked tossing his feet off his desk and sitting up. "Jess. why haven't you done anything?" She asked seeing the small flush come to his cheeks. "I don't know what you mean." He stated standing and preparing to leave. "Oh come on just admit it. Go on it's not like I have a problem with it." Jo said grinning at the red flooding his face. Orga quickly left the room making Jo chuckle. *Block head.* She thought going back to her work.

Jess sat at her campsite trying her best to come up with a plan to hit another bank. "By taking down Jellal we have really limited ourselves." She stated holding the list of who's got the deeds to banks. "Maybe we should go back to hitting up private homes and selling the loot." Bacchus sighed tipping his beer back and finishing it off. "Ehh... That was so low and easy. I like the challenge." Jess looked to him with a cute little look. "Ugh... You're so difficult." Bacchus leaned back and tipped his hat down.

"Or you can stop stealing all together." Orga was getting better at finding them. He had been trying to follow her to keep track. "But that's no fun." She rolled her eyes. Bacchus chuckled and stood feeling the sexual tension building already.

"What do you want?" She asked rolling her list up and shoving it in her pocket. "Umm... Well..." He mumbled unsure how to express what it was he was there to express. "Oh..." She almost gasped, "that." She took a deep breath. He was going to say something big. Something regarding feelings. Something Jess wasn't accustomed too. He cleared his throat, "Well I like you. And I'd like to have more of a relationship then this. More of a relationship than Jo and I hunting you down." He tried to say it with confidence but the simple look she gave him shut his thoughts down. "So you wanna like date me or something?" She asked tilting her head in confusion. "Yes." He stated plainly and professionally. "Well that's gonna be hard being that I'm an outlaw and you are the law. Intend to lock me up and have long romantic nights behind a jail cell with me?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well Jo has decided to stop following you. We know that the money you steal goes to the orphanage a few towns over. She respects that. We also know that you only steal from the banks owned by the rich. She hasn't gone out for you in a long time." He assured her stepping closer. "Really?" She asked, "What about Mystogan? Have you gone after him?" She asked frantically gripping his shoulders. "Well ya. That's the only other person other than you she wanted to catch." He stated with questions in his eyes. "No! Mystogan and us Have been working together to keep the orphanage afloat." Jess freaked a bit thinking they were close to catching him. "Don't worry. We haven't caught him. Once I tell Jo..." He was cut off by Jess' lips to his. She rested her arms on his chest as he pulled her closer into him. "I liked that." He smiled as soon as he broke the connection. She smiled, "Maybe I could consider not stealing for a bit." She smirked ready to start something serious for the first time.


End file.
